The King who Fought
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Rickon Stark, having lost everything in his life was wandering the Kingsroad when he came across a man who offered him a chance to return to the past to change history and prevent certain disasters from happening such as the Red Wedding. The young Rickon Stark took his offer, and was thrown into several hardships that he must thrive if he is to be hailed as King of the North.
1. Return

_Rickon Stark was feeling lost and alone. He had just recently lost everything in his life, his brother Bran had ordered him away from Winterfell after hearing that Roose Bolton was on his way, and his eldest brother Robb was murdered by the Freys and Boltons at an event now known as the Red Wedding, along with his mother, Catelyn Stark. His father, the late Eddard Stark was executed on orders of Joffrey Baratheon, the false king, and his oldest sister, Sansa was a hostage of the Lannisters. His other sister, Arya was presumed dead. His step brother, Jon Snow was repeatedly stabbed to death when he tried to convince the Night's Watch to aid the North. His direwolf, Shaggydog and his caretaker Osha had sacrificed their lives to save him from death. Now, he was alone...until he met someone who would do anything to change his life._

**Kingsroad**

The youngest member of the Stark family, wandered the roads, badly bruised and scared, and his thirst for water was getting the best of him. He could hardly believe it, just a year ago, he was a happy boy with everyone beside him, and now, everyone that he had cared for is either dead or missing. He heard the sounds of horse hoofs, and immediately threw himself behind a bush, he laid down on the ground, trying his best not to make any sound. He gazed up and saw the banners of House Frey. Anger boiled inside his heart, but he forced himself to remain still.

The soldiers had stopped in front of him and were setting up camp. One of them nearly spotted Rickon, if it wasn't for a hand pulling him back, the hooded man covered the young Stark's mouth and dragged him away from the scene. He didn't release Rickon until they were way beyond the sight of the soldiers. Rickon looked at his savior and in a raspy voice he said. "Thank you..."

"No...don't thank me." the hooded man said, and Rickon cocked his head to one side. The voice sounded way too familiar, it sounded like a voice that he hadn't hurt for at least a year. His eyes widened, when he saw the familiar symbol on the man's coat. The symbol of the Night's Watch.

"Uncle..." Rickon said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The hooded man only nodded and pulled back his cowl, revealing the face of an old and bearded Benjen Stark, his looks had changed. He wasn't the Benjen that uses violence to solve everything, no, he was a totally different Benjen, for he had sworn an oath that he would safeguard Rickon for as long as he live. "Rickon..." he acknowledge at last. He had expected the young Stark to yell at him for not being around but he was taken aback when the boy ran and hugged him, Rickon had tightened his grip around Benjen's leg. "It's alright...you're safe." he said.

Rickon cried onto Benjen's shoulders. "They're gone...Osha, Robb...gone..." he said between sobs.

"I know." Benjen replied, kneeling down to Rickon's height. "I admit that I have been some kind of a jerk and a fool. But now, I have changed, someone had allowed me to see the light and the truth. Let me ask you something Rickon." he paused and allow the information to sink into Rickon. "What would you do if you had the power to change history?" he asked, and the world seemed to have stopped.

Rickon looked into Benjen's eyes. "I would do anything to keep our family together, I will prevent father from dying, and I would prevent Jon from leaving. I will do anything to keep the family together." he said, a look on determination forming in his eyes.

For a while, Benjen remained silent as if he was talking to someone and then he stood up. "Stand behind me Rickon." he commanded, and the boy scooted behind. "Whatever you are about to see, is something that I should have done years ago." he said, and he waved his hands muttering some words in an ancient language that Rickon did not understand. As soon as he had finished chanting, a portal opened, the boy looked startled but Benjen's firm hand on his shoulder kept him brave. "I warn you first, once you step through that portal, your life will change. Even this one. I'll do what I can here to make you the King in the North, I will meet you at Winterfell when the time is right. Now...go."

Rickon looked back at Benjen with uncertainty, but the man merely nodded his head. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and approached the portal, and he felt his life being drained out of him. He was sucked into the portal, and it happened way too fast that he had barely enough time to control himself, he screamed as the world started spinning faster and faster. And then everything halted, he felt the cool northern breeze blowing his hair, the sun glaring down on his hand. And with that said, he opened his eyes.

**Winterfell**

Rickon looked around, he realized that he had landed in the woods around Winterfell, a common place for him to hang out when he was young. He looked at his clothes, and saw that the tattered clothes had been replaced with one that showed that he was born of nobility, he heard the familiar voices of his father calling out for him. Just to make sure, he broke into a run. "Father!" he greeted, jumping up.

Eddard caught the boy mid-air and embraced him. "Rickon, my boy!" he said, ruffling the boy's hair before setting him down. "What are you doing out here alone? Did you kick Rodrick away again?"

"No father, honest I didn't." Rickon replied, smiling sheepishly. He scratched his hair. "Is Uncle Benjen coming to visit today?" he asked.

Eddard found it weird for his son to ask about his brother. And he started to think, when did Rickon cared about the well being of others than himself, this wasn't the Rickon he knew. But he immediately threw those thoughts aside and smiled. "Aye, he'll be here. But it'll be nightfall by the time he is here."

"Father..."

"Yes Rickon?"

"Can you legitimize Jon?" Rickon asked, and his father was taken aback by the boy's request. He immediately looked at his feet, and shuffled them nervously. "I...I...had a dream. A terrible one! It almost looked so real...I dreamed that Jon left to join the Night's Watch and did not return. He was killed by the people staying there...that place is dangerous...can you convince him to stay at least?"

"Your mother would kill me if made Jon a Stark. But for your sake, I will talk him out of leaving to join the Night's Watch. Is there anything else from your horrible dream?"

"Aye. There's more...but I can't tell you yet." Rickon said, and immediately covered his mouth, and Eddard frowned at his behavior. "I...I just can't...I can't say anything until I've met Uncle."

"You're acting weird Rickon...this better not be a sickness or you'll be confined to bed."

"No...it's not a sickness! I'm not ill!" Rickon retorted, and kept his volume down. "I'm sorry. It's just that...I really can't tell you...you'll think that I am crazy."

"Try me." Eddard challenged. "I've seen and heard far worse."

Rickon straightened his back and sighed. He looked into his father's eyes. "I am not the Rickon that you know. I have already lived through this and I already know what's going to happen, and mark my words when I say that I will do anything in my power to change history even if it means killing Prince Joffrey and Queen Cersei." he stated and waited patiently for the music to come but it didn't.

Eddard watched the child in front of him. He smiled warmly. "If what you said was true...then I'll say that you are much more wiser than any of us. I'll not ask you questions or demand to know the future, everything shall be in your hands, who you choose to safe and who you choose to kill. I'll leave them all to you." he said, and his son smiled. "Now, would you like to go and see your brother, Bran practice his archery?"

"I bet I can beat him!" Rickon boldly declared as his father picked him off the ground.

And that's exactly what Rickon did. After sitting on the exact same wooden platform which he did during his previous life, he hopped off and yanked the bow away from Bran's hand. He gave everyone a cocky smile and pulled out an arrow and took aim, he slowed his breath and relaxed his bow arm, he waited for the moment when Arya was supposed to fire. When he heard the sound of her bow, he released his arrow. His arrow flew through the air and sliced Arya's arrow in half and struck the bulls eye. Jon clapped his hands while Robb scoffed, Arya gave him a death glare and Bran frowned.

Rickon looked up and saw Rodrick and Theon Greyjoy walking towards his father. Before the two had a chance to say anything, he spoke first. "Father, with all due respect. Isn't it time to handle the beheading to other people...like Robb or someone else?" he said. Eddard raised his eyebrow.

"Really Rickon..." his father said, and pointed at him. "Well then, since you know so much. You will be accompanying me to this meeting with the deserter, the rest of you will stay. Jon, Robb. You'll follow but stay a distance when we're talking." he commanded, and the two of them nodded.

Rickon mounted his horse and rode out, riding beside his father. Robb found it strange that Rickon could handle a horse without any training or coaching, he found it even more weird when Rickon could predict what Rodrick was going to say. He looked at his younger brother curiously, something was not right, and he must bring this up with his father when they return.

The four of them rode together in silence until they arrived at the location where the scouts were holding the deserter, Eddard ordered the scouts to bring the deserter forward, and even though they were walking towards him, he could hear the man muttering something over and over again. He then dismissed the guards and ordered both Jon and Robb to guard the horses.

"I know I broke my oath. And I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the Wall and warn them...but I saw what I saw. I saw the White Walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family, tell them that I'm not a coward. Tell them I'm sorry." the deserter said, and waited for Eddard to decide his fate which was death. But Eddard did not move a single muscle.

Rickon was busy whispering into his father's ear. "You can't kill him. He's telling the truth. The White Walkers will come in another two to three years. Just let him go...and keep quiet about this. Tell the guards to swear an oath that they won't reveal anything...and don't go telling me that your honor is at stake father. I've already been through this. If you keep up your attitude, you'll find your head on a spike decorating the walls at King's Landing." and Eddard's eyes went huge as saucers but he managed to hide his surprise well.

The Lord of Winterfell coughed to get the deserter's attention. "My son tells me that you speak the truth...and I...you...you're free to go and do as you please. Leave the North and never return." he said.

The deserter looked up with wide eyes. "But I thought that desertion from the Night's Watch is punishable by death? We swore an oath." he said, totally confused.

"Leave...before I change my mind. Go back to your family." Eddard said, and the deserter nodded once and stepped back slowly before breaking into a run. The guards gave chase. "Let him go!" he yelled and they stopped. "Not a word or I'll have your heads..." he said softly and the two guards nodded.

"Not bad..." Rickon commented. "Now, let's go and find the direwolves." he said, pointing towards the woods. Before Eddard could question him further, the boy was already skipping towards his horse.

Once Eddard was saddled. Rickon started trotting away, and the others started following him. The boy tried to use his memory to locate the location of the dead direwolf, he recalled Bran telling him where they had found it. He prayed that he was on the right path, and his heart skipped with joy when he stumbled on the dead direwolf lying in the middle of the road.

"What is that..." one of the guards asked.

"A direwolf." Jon answered. "But...there's no direwolves south of the Wall." he quickly added.

"It's a sign." Robb said, dismounting.

"Rickon?" Jon looked around, but couldn't find his step-brother, the horse was there but the boy wasn't.

"Over here!" came a small voice. Robb peered over the edge and saw Rickon hugging five direwolf pups in his arms. "Found the pups!" he yelled, and handed them over to the nearest guard. "Give them to Robb. I'll go find the other one..." he said, and went back down to the ditch. "Come out...I know you're there..." he whispered, and he saw a small little white pup crawling on the ground. He picked it up. "Got ya little one."

"Six pups..." the guard commented, smirking at Rickon. "My Lord, I suggest that you allow your children to keep the pups. As there are six of them, and you have six children. It's a match."

"Aye.." Eddard agreed and both Robb and Jon pumped their fist together. "But...you will be responsible for them. If they die, you will bury them. If they fight, you will answer for it. Is that clear?"

"Nothing would please me more father." Robb said, already hugging one of the pups. "I think I'll call him Grey Wind."

"Ghost." was all Jon said, looking into the white direwolf's eyes.

"How about you Rickon?" Eddard asked, looking at his youngest son. "What name are you going to choose?"

Rickon thought long and hard. The last time he picked Shaggydog, everyone laughed at him and called him dumb, he didn't want a repeat of that incident. His mind scanned every single possible name, until it settled on one. "Channon." he said. "It translates to the Young Wolf."

"Good name." Robb said, patting Rickon on the back. "I bet Bran, Sansa and Arya will shed tears of joy when they see the present we brought back for them. Won't they?"

"Aye..." Jon agreed. "Well, night's falling. We should double up. Race ya!" and with that he spurred his horse forward. Robb, after an enraged but fake laugh gave chase. Rickon watched them from a distance and joined in, and defeated the two of them being the first to reach the courtyard.

"We got defeated...by our youngest brother." Robb said sarcastically. "However, it was a good race. I'm turning in for the night, but father...can I see you for a moment?" he asked.

"I'll be in shortly." Eddard said, and Robb nodded.

Jon left to do his own business while Robb went to hand the other pups to his siblings, Eddard looked at Rickon, and the two of them stared at each other. "Robb's getting suspicious, do you think he knows about you?" Eddard asked.

"No, I pray not." Rickon said, he sat down on one of the steps. "You go find out what Robb wants. But...don't reveal anything yet. It's still dangerous." he added. His father nodded and left to find his eldest son, while Rickon sat alone in the darkness cuddling his direwolf pup, he soon drifted away into a peaceful sleep. Or so he thought.

_Rickon found himself sitting in a tent discussing war plans with several members of House Frey, Tully and Stark. Among the noticeable were, Ser Stevron Frey, Edric Storm, Olyvar Frey, Greatjon Umber and his son Smalljon. And a few others whom he didn't know yet, but he knew the symbols when he saw them. Then all eyes turned towards the entrance of the camp where two guards from House Karstark escorted a man in, the two guards then stood to a side. _

_Ser Stevron Frey greeted the man. "Well, well...father doesn't have the balls to show up and instead sends one of my brothers...how I love to chop off your head and feed it to the hounds but for the love that I bear Robb and the Starks I will bid my time. Your Grace...please." _

"_I'll offer your father peace if he heed my terms. First, your family must release my sisters. Second, my brother bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside father and mother in the crypts beneath Winterfell. And the remains of all those who died at the Twins must also be returned. Their families can honor them with proper funerals." Rickon found himself saying these lines, he couldn't control himself but only watch through the eyes of his adult self. He noticed Benjen Stark, on his left._

"_An honorable request...Your Grace." Lothar Frey replied._

"_Third. Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claims to the Dominion of the North. From this time until the end of time, we are a free and independent kingdom." Rickon said, and the people sitting around him started calling him 'The King in the North.' the last being said by Benjen. "Neither Joffrey nor any of his men shall set foot in our lands again. If he disregards this command, he shall suffer the same fate as my father. Only, I don't need a servant to do my beheading for me."_

"_These are...Your Grace?"_

_Rickon stood up, placing his hands on the table. His fur cloak dangling behind him. "These. These are my terms. If Joffrey and your father meets them, I'll give them peace. If not, I'll litter the South with Frey and Lannister dead." he stated, and Lothar Frey looked up in shock. "You ride at day break on the morrow. That will be all for tonight." he said, and the other lords started standing up and went off._

_Everyone left accept Benjen. "Stannis won't give us a straight answer." he said._

"_He's a friend of my father. He'll come around." _

"_Don't be so sure of that. We've intercepted couriers from King's Landing. The Lannisters' putting a great deal of pressure on Dragonstone."_

_"And what would you have me do?"_

"_If he's not with us, he's against us."_

"_He knows that. They all know that."_

"_How long are you going to wait?"_

"_You think I need to send Stannis a stronger message?" Rickon asked, looking at his uncle._

"_If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet."_

_Rickon sighed at his uncle's thirst for vengeance. "Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?" he said._

"_I would still suggest that you root him out of his Keep and kill him like you did with Roose Bolton."_

"_Bolton was merely a message to the other lords. He killed my brother...and it is right that I kill him."_

"_We're ready when you are." Benjen declared._

Rickon opened his eyes and gasped. Was that a dream or was it a memory? He didn't know, he looked at his surroundings and saw that he was still on the steps with Channon in his arms. But then he realized what he had heard his uncle said before, about having new memories, perhaps, this was one of them. But why was he older? He sighed when he saw that no one had came through the gate, he sulked his way back into the castle and went for his bed, he tossed aside his cloak and kicked off his boots. Without another word, he pounced on the bed and drifted off to sleep until the next day.

He woke up to the face of his father sitting at his side. He gave a quick yawn and rubbed his eyes with his fists, he stretched his arms to get the blood flowing. "Morning father...what...are you doing in my room?" he asked politely, but his eyes told another thing.

Eddard smiled. "I'm afraid that I had to tell you that Benjen won't be coming until another week or so, Jeor Mormont had sent us a letter regarding his absence." he said, handing the letter over for his son to read. Rickon read it silently and crushed the paper before throwing it out of his bedroom window.

"Fuck him...he promised me." Rickon pouted and Eddard had a look of disbelief on his face. The boy immediately apologized for his sudden outburst. "Look...father...I'm sorry...it's just...you're all already dead in my other life...and I can't bear to see you all die again." he said.

"Rickon..." Eddard said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I understand exactly how you feel, I would too be lost if I were to be sent back in time where my brother and sister were alive and well. You missed King Robert's arrival..." he added, and Rickon's eyes widened.

"What?!" the boy exclaimed. "And you let me sleep!"

"We tried waking you, but you simply refuse to move. Thus, we were forced to leave you, and Robert, in his kindness accepted the fact that you were young and must be way too tired to greet him." Eddard said, and Rickon's cheeks grew red in embarrassment. "Listen, I'm going out hunting with the King, you are to stay here and see to things while I'm away."

"Father...did you..." Rickon reminded.

"No. I declined his offer to be the King's Hand. After giving him an excuse, he accepted it and is now deciding to give it to either Tywin or Tyrion Lannister." Eddard replied, and the boy smiled. "Now, be good." he said, before walking out.

Rickon hopped off his bed, and put on his best clothing. He reached out for the dagger that was hanging on the wall which was given to him by Jon when he was five, he took it and stuffed it in his boots, concealing it from unwanted eyes. He donned his fur cloak last and stalked out of the room, avoiding the guards and guests alike, his direwolf pup obediently following his trail. He ran to the tower where Bran was supposed to fall from, he begin digging a large pit but was spotted by his brother, Robb. His blood froze when he heard his name being called, his heart pumped faster when the footsteps grew louder and louder. The world seemed to have stopped.

"Rickon. What in the seven hells are you doing?" Robb demanded, his hands on his hips.

Rickon looked at his older brother with a dangerous glare. "None of your business Robb." he growled.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Robb questioned, his eyes narrowing.

Rickon tossed the shovel aside, and climbed out of the pit. "You think I'm scared of you brother? I have faced far more worse than you can ever think of, I saw things that you may never see and I've lived through this bloody life once and had to do it again!" he exclaimed, approaching his brother despite being a few centimeters short. "I repeat myself Robb. I lived through this once...and I did it again to save the people I love." he spat, and covered the hole with soft hay and leaves, with a scoff and a scowl he stormed away. Channon gave a soft whimper before following it's master.

Robb took a few seconds to digest the words that his brother had thrown to him, but then decided that maybe he heard wrongly and slowly backed away from his little brother and headed towards the courtyard to watch the sparring between Joffrey and Jon. Unbeknownst to him, Bran sneaked past him and headed towards the exact same tower which he came from. Rickon was already long gone by then.

Bran climbed the tower like he did in Rickon's life before, and was pushed off the tower a short while later, Rickon watched as Bran landed on the hay which he had just placed. He stormed towards his brother and pulled him out of the pit. "Learned your lesson yet?" he asked, before turning his gaze to the window. "I bet there must be something nice up there, that's why you lost your footing." he said, and ran towards the tower. "I guess I'll go check it out." he declared, and before Bran could say anything, Rickon was already climbing up.

Rickon steadied his footing and tried to hold on to the gaps in between the stones. He reached out for the opening and hopped in the room, surprising the Kingslayer and the Queen. Like a wolf, he struck before they could react, he rushed forward, pulling out the dagger which he had hidden in his boots. In an instant, the Kingslayer was on his knees, blood gushing out of his wound. Rickon turned towards the Queen and sliced her throat, silencing her before she could scream. He turned his eyes towards Jaime Lannister, and gave the man a hard kick which made him fall to the ground. He lifted the Kingslayer up with ease, and tossed him out of the window, the same way as how he had pushed Bran.

Bran looked up in shock when he saw Jaime scream as he fell down, he shivered when the body touched the ground, he heard the bones snapping as blood begin to form on the ground. He approached the body of Jaime Lannister and saw that his legs had been sliced twice and was broken by the impact, he placed his hand on Jaime's wrist to check for any pulse but there was none. He jumped back in shock. "ROBB!" he screamed.

Rickon at once knew that he was in trouble. "Over there!" he heard a guard shout. He looked back and saw an enraged Robb giving chase, accompanying him was both Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow. He ran towards the godswood, and hid himself behind a bush, Robb ran in and skidded to a halt at the heart tree.

"Find him!" Robb ordered, and the two men spread themselves up. Jon went to bush after bush, kicking and hacking the leaves away. Theon went to check every haystacks where Rickon could easily hide.

Rickon held his breath when he saw Jon towering over him, and shuddered when a sharp blade came piercing through the bush and landed right next to him. He felt something slither pass his leg, and he gave a loud yelp and that gave him away. Jon reached down and pulled him out of his hiding place.

"Let me go!" Rickon screamed.

"Take him to his chambers and keep him there...under guard." Robb ordered, two guards immediately went up to Rickon and seized him, each grabbing a hold of his arm. "Bind his hands if he tries to run. And gag him if he tries to talk himself out of trouble. My lord father will hear of his deeds. Take him away!"

The guards responded and hauled Rickon away. The boy turned to take a look at his eldest brother, Robb tossed his sword aside while Theon and Jon tried their best to calm him. Bran mouthed an apology when they walked passed him, both Arya and Sansa had a look of horror on their faces. And his mother, Catelyn Stark stormed towards the guards. "What in the seven hells are you doing to my son?" she questioned.

"Pardon me milady. But this is Lord Robb's command." the guard replied, and tried to turn his gaze away. "We discovered the bodies of both Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister in one of the towers, Lord Bran confirmed seeing Rickon enter and leave." he said, and Catelyn would have knocked her own head if not for the aid of Rodrick Cassel, whom managed to catch hold of her when she fainted.

Rickon was led to his own room and kept under lock and key. Two guards maintained their position outside, while another two were positioned inside, keeping watch on him. He sat on his bed as he waited for his father to return. Lord Eddard returned a short while later and was told of the incident that surrounded Rickon and the tower, Joffrey demanded for Rickon to be executed and King Robert was thrown into a confrontation where his friendship will battle with family. It made him so mad that he called for a trail, if proved guilty, Rickon will be executed. If not guilty, he'll be allowed to go free.

Bran was called in to testify against his brother. King Robert Baratheon sat on the throne in the center of the great hall, Eddard was on his right who was looking desperate and Joffrey on his left with an evil smug. Catelyn Stark, Rodrick Cassel, Robb and the rest were standing at the side watching the whole scene. Rickon was brought in a few minutes later, his hands were in binds and there were two members of the Kingsguard at his side.

"Did you see your brother push Jaime Lannister out of the tower's window?" the King asked.

Bran shuffled his feet nervously. "No...Your Grace." he replied.

"He lie!" Joffrey screamed and Robert pushed him back down.

"You will be quiet!" Robert scolded before turning to face Bran again. "And what were you doing at the tower?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I...I..was climbing." Bran replied softly. "I scaled the tower...and I saw..."

"Saw what?" Joffrey asked sarcastically.

"I...saw the Queen having...you know...the things that adults loved to do..." Bran said, and Robert nodded for him to continue. "The Kingslayer was there as well, he was the one who pushed me out of the window. If it wasn't for the patch of hay on the ground, I would have died or worse..." he added.

"That makes sense..." Eddard suddenly said. "Have you ever wondered why your children have gold hair instead of brown? Or that they all look like Cersei and Jaime.?"

"No..." Robert replied, and his eyes widened when his eyes sat upon Joffrey. "By the gods! It can't be..." he narrowed his eyes, it was true, he could see it much more clearer now. Joffrey had the looks of Jaime Lannister. "That woman!" he growled.

"Pardon?" Bran asked, confused.

"Not you..." Robert answered. "I should have beheaded her myself! It's lucky for her that your son sliced her throat, or else her head would make a fine addition to the Red Keep." he said, and he stood up. "I declare Rickon Stark not guilty of the crimes committed. You are to release him at once." he commanded. And with that, the Kingsguard removed the shackles and Rickon approached.

"Your Grace..." Rickon said, kneeling down.

Robert marched down the steps, and pulled the boy to his feet. "I'm not dead yet...you don't have to kneel. On your feet." he said. With a smile, he patted Rickon on the back. "Now, everything's cleared, and you're free to go." he added, before turning to Joffrey. "When we return to King's Landing, you will be stripped off your status as the Crown Prince, and your name will be changed to Joffrey Waters."

"Father...why?" Joffrey cried.

"I am not your father!" Robert bellowed. "Your father was Jaime Lannister. You are born of incest and therefore you are not of my blood. Your status as Crown Prince shall be handed over to Edric Storm. I will legitimize him so that he will be a Baratheon by blood." he stated. "All of you in this room are witness. Now, can someone take this brat away from my sight." he ordered, and two members of the Kingsguard dragged Joffrey away. "I need a drink! Someone get me wine!" he bellowed, breathing heavily as he sank back into his chair.

Robb approached Rickon and knelt down so that they were of the same height. "Rick...I want you to know that I am sorry for the way I treated you...perhaps I should have just talked to you and not be so rash and quick to judge." he said, looking Rickon in the eye.

Rickon scoffed. "No one stopped you..." he said, folding his arms. But then he smiled. "I would do the same thing if I were you." he added and Robb smiled back at him. "One more thing brother...when you make a promise to someone. Don't break it." he said, and Robb felt cold wind blowing his hair, sending chills down his spine as if the God of Death had walked passed him. Rickon smiled warmly at him and went out of the great hall, with Channon at his side.

The young Stark stood at the ramparts of the wall and watched the countryside, taking in the cool northern breeze while watching the sun rise over the horizon. He watched children playing in the fields and farmers feeding their animals, he sighed, he knew he had done his best but somehow he felt that it was not over. Tywin Lannister was bound to take his head if he finds out what happened to his daughter and son. But then, he caught a glimpse of a banner flying in the wind. He narrowed his eyes at the forest which was covered with early morning fog.

"Uncle..." he muttered.

Rickon stood to full height when he saw figures of horses and men appearing in the fog, slowly they were more visible. The laughter from the children stopped and animals ran, farmers dropped their tools and soon, all eyes were on the forest. Even the guards on the walls were in awe at the sight before them. More and more figures started to take shape, and Rickon realized that this wasn't just a small army from the Night's Watch, but they were the soldiers from his dreams. Banners were flying proudly in the wind. Rickon managed to recognize a few. The first was House Stark, followed closely by House Umber, then House Tully and House Baratheon, leading the majestic army were Benjen Stark, and Greatjon Umber.

Benjen Stark rode proudly into Winterfell. His brother, Eddard Stark with his family was there to greet him. He dismounted and walked over to his brother. They both stared at each other for a long time before embracing and patting each other on the back, when Benjen caught side of Rickon, he knelt down. "As promised...your army awaits..." he said. And several gasps could be heard.

"My...my army?" Rickon repeated.

"Aye." the Greatjon answered from his horse. "We have come to offer our allegiance to you..." he added and bowed his head. "For you, are the King in the North. You must fulfill your end of the bargain."

"Bargain?" Rickon asked, confused.

"I'm afraid that it was my fault." Benjen admitted. He rose to his feet. "Before I agreed to send you to the past, I made an agreement with King Loren Lannister. In return for his aid in convincing the God of Time, we are to help him take back what was rightfully his and expel Tywin Lannister from Casterly Rock." he explained, and Rickon felt faint.

"But...they're both related!" Rickon said out loud.

"Aye..." the Greatjon nodded his head. "But they are too far apart to be considered family. Loren hated the methods Tywin was using, and that's why he wants to be returned to Westeros, but the God of Time can only permit a few at a time. I am one of them, Edric Storm is another, he is currently leading our forces to storm Clegane's Keep and with hope kill the Mountain."

"Edric is a boy...of ten years."

"Not anymore." Benjen replied. "In order for him to lead our men. The God of Time boosted his age up a little bit, now he is a twenty year old man who looks a lot like Robert when he was younger. And, we were told that you would be given the boost as well, after you drink the contents from this vial." he said, and produced a small looking bottle from his belt.

"Will I be able to return to my child form after everything?"

"Aye. You will. Unless you die on the field, which I think not. You see, when you drink the potion, it not only accelerates your growth but also your skills in combat and wisdom, you will find yourself more smarter and powerful than you were before." Benjen answered. Rickon took the bottle.

"You may drink when you're ready." the Greatjon said.

Eddard placed his hand gently on Rickon's shoulder. "Our way is the old way." he whispered.

"A man must always keep his promise." Robb added, with a smirk.

"You cannot be serious!" Catelyn yelled at her husband. "You're allowing him to go!"

Rickon looked back at his family. "Mother..." he called, and Catelyn looked at him. "I am not the Rickon Stark that you all know...I've already told father of who am I and where did I come from. I have witnessed the deaths of countless of people that I loved and cared, even my own direwolf."

Benjen stepped forward. "Milady Stark. He has gone through tough times, every thing in his life was taken away from him at the mere age of five. First, my brother was executed for treason. Second, he was forced to hear the news of the Red Wedding which claimed your life and Robb's. Third, he watched as Winterfell burned with Bran and Maester Luwin inside, their screams still haunts him. Fourth, he was cut off from his sisters, Sansa who was a hostage at the hands of the Queen and Arya who went missing and was never heard from again." he said, and a look of horror crossed everyone's face.

"Fifth..." Benjen cast a look towards the Bastard of Winterfell. "He thought he could seek refuge with Jon Snow who was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, Jon agreed and let him stay but his men called him out. Rickon stayed in Jon's quarters and that was when he heard the sounds of Jon screaming in pain, he glanced out of the window and saw Jon being stabbed to death by his own men." he said softly and Jon nearly loss his balance. "And that was where he lost his caretaker, a wilding, that goes by the name of Osha and his direwolf, Shaggydog, both were outside when it happened."

"You forgot about Ghost." Rickon spoke up after a minute of silence. "I watched him as he fought against members of the Night's Watch, tearing them from head to limb. There was chaos all around Castle Black, several brothers fought in the name of the Lord Commander, the rest were fighting for the traitors. They clashed against each other, I was caught in the middle of it, it was until a man by the name of Pyp who saved my life by dragging me to the exit, he told me to run and don't look back. And that's exactly what I did...I ran...but...then I heard the sounds of a direwolf howling in pain, and I knew at once that Ghost was dead." he told his part.

"I...I...we didn't know." Bran said, hugging his brother.

"But it doesn't matter now..." Rickon replied, pulling apart from his brother. "Father's still alive, and everyone is still here, from Ghost to Grey Wind. But now...I have a bargain to fulfill." without another word, he drank from the vial. And a blinding flash of light engulfed around him, everyone shielded their eyes from the blast.

"By...the Old Gods..." Robb said in awe. Before them stood a twenty year old Rickon Stark, his features clearly looked like his father, he stood not in his noble clothing but was clad in armor from head to toe. A fur cloak dangled behind his back, even his direwolf changed shape, it grew larger than the rest and it's teeth sharp like swords.

Benjen smiled. "What is your command?" he asked.

Rickon looked up and gave him a smirk. "We ride." he said, his voice sounding deep that is send shivers down Eddard's spine. He turned towards Robb and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will return soon. But if you don't hear from me, don't be scared." he said, using the exact same words he had overheard Robb used when he was talking to Bran. He clasped Jon's hand. "Till I return brother."

Rickon then mounted his horse. "Father...stop hiding behind lies and tell mother the truth. She deserves to know, and Jon deserves to be treated as a family member and not an outsider." he said, his eyes flashed dangerously. With a last nod to Jon, he turned his horse and rode out, with Benjen and the Greatjon following him. When he was out, a loud cheer could be heard and the chanting begin. _**"The King in the North!" **_echoed throughout the streets of Winterfell, and it would remain ringing in everyone's ears.

Meanwhile, Robert Baratheon woke up from his sleep after gorging down three barrels of wine, he looked around and when he saw no one, he fell back down on the throne, breaking the legs in the process.

"What was Rickon talking about father?" Robb asked, turning to look at Eddard.

Eddard looked at Robb and then at Jon. All of his children were throwing him inquisitive looks, even Catelyn herself. He sighed. "Jon is not my son." he admitted, he had been keeping this a secret ever since he promised his sister on hear death bed. "He is your cousin. My sister, Lyanna is his mother, she died giving birth to him." he said, and Catelyn fainted. "Robb, take her to the healer." he ordered, his son obeyed at once. He approached Jon. "Your father is..."


	2. The War for Vengeance

_Before Rickon or any of his men could set off, his step brother, Jon Snow volunteers to join them to avenge his father's death whom Tywin had killed many years ago. Rickon agreed only a condition that Jon stay at his side throughout the war, and only make necessary comments if needed, Jon agreed to the terms but Eddard was not willing to let his foster son ride out to war. Meanwhile, Robert Baratheon was out hunting for animals, Robb Stark and Ser Barristan Selmy went with him as he was a little drunk. Rickon was in a heated argument with his father, when a loud voice called for them._

**Winterfell**

"I am only six years old by right and I am riding out to war. Jon is seventeen, old enough to take part in one! I bet many of your bannermen have squires as young as ten!" Rickon yelled, while Jon and Bran stood awkwardly at one side, their direwolves playing with each other. "Haven't you forget that in my previous life, Robb rode out at the age of sixteen! And he was crowned King in the North at seventeen, there is really no difference."

"There is a lot of difference!" Eddard retorted. "You have experience, and Jon doesn't have any. He only faces Theon, Robb, Jory Cassel, and sometimes myself in combat. But most of the time, he's hacking at dummies, how do you expect him to survive out there? The enemy won't be standing still!" he yelled, his wife stood at his side, trying her best to ease the tension.

"Father..." Rickon said softly. "Jon's father was killed by Tywin Lannister himself. Can you at least grant him the right to end the man who killed not only his father but his entire household as well?"

"Rick's right..." Bran chirped in. Eddard glared at him coldly, and he shrank back.

"There are fifty-thousand Northerners and Riverlanders out there right now." Rickon said, pointing out of the window. "And among them are many famous heroes, like the Greatjon and Uncle Brynden. Many of them are marching because of one thing: Vengeance." he added.

Eddard wanted to retort when a loud shout echoed throughout the hallway.

"FATHER!"

"That sounded like Robb..." Rickon said, and everyone left the room. Robb met them halfway, and they saw that he was covered in blood and his shirt was teared and there were scars on his hands and face.

"We...we were hunting a boar...and.." Robb explained, but couldn't find the words and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the guest room where Maester Luwin was busy working on his wounds, but they were too fatal and he had already lost too much blood. Robert managed to crack his eyes open and talked in a hoarse voice.

"Paper and ink on the table...write down what I say."

Rickon dragged the table towards Eddard Stark who was sitting by Robert's side. Eddard nodded when he was ready. "In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, first of...you know how it goes...fill in the damn titles." Robert said, and winced when he felt the pain returning, his breathing becoming heavier and faster. He closed his eyes at the pain. "I hereby command, Renly of House Baratheon, titles, titles, to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm upon my death, to rule in my stead until my son, Edric comes of age."

When Eddard was done writing, Robert managed to sign his name on the parchment before passing out on the bed, Maester Luwin placed a finger on Robert's wrist to check for pulse, he shook his head sadly and everyone knew that Robert Baratheon was dead. All bowed their head in prayer and respect, and silence filled the air for at least a minute until Eddard spoke.

"Rickon..." he said softly. One could tell that he was trying not to cry over the death of his closest friend, who was raised at his side since childhood. "I hereby grant Jon to go with you...honor Robert's memory. He always loved Lyanna and vowed to raise Jon as a second son if need be...so go...go and avenge the death of Lord Rickard Snow." he added, and bade them to leave him alone.

Jon bowed his head and headed for the door, just then Arya ran up to him and gave him a hug, saying that she will miss him for the time that he'll be away. He smiled and asked if she could look after Ghost when he's away as he is afraid that Ghost might die during the war, and Arya gladly accepted the offer.

Robb hugged his two brothers, even Rickon was a little older than him now, he didn't mind and he always treated Jon as a kin despite learning the truth from Eddard. "Good luck Jon. The next time I see you, you'll be in black." he said, knowing that Jon loved the Night's Watch.

"Black has always been my favorite color." Jon replied, with a laugh. "Take care of yourself Stark." he said, before mounting his horse. He turned around to wait for Rickon. He smiled when he saw the young Stark chatting to the blacksmith's daughter, almost all the boys in town loved her. "Your Grace!" he yelled, and Rickon ran for his horse. He shook his head. "Still a kid." he muttered.

"I heard that!" Rickon retorted, riding beside him. With a laugh, the two brothers galloped out to join with the huge army, which was already mid-way in beginning their long march towards the South.

**Outskirts of the Twins**

As the host trooped down the causeway through the black bogs of the Neck and spilled out into the riverlands beyond, Rickon rode at the front of the column, beneath the flapping white banner of House Stark. Both Jon and Benjen were at his side, he honored all of his men, showing no favorites. He had learned so much from his other life, and slowly the two towers of House Frey came into view on the horizon.

"The late Lord Frey..." Benjen murmured. It was the Trident all over again. When Hoster Tully called the banners: by rights, Lord Frey should have gone to join the Tully host at Riverrun, yet here he sat in his comfortable castle with more than four thousand men.

"Four thousand men," Rickon spat. More angry than usual. "The same four thousand men will decorate the bridge nicely. I won't make the same mistake as my brother."

"We must have the Twins." Jon said heatedly. "There is no other way across the river. You know that."

"Aye. And so does Walder Frey." Benjen replied.

"We must have that crossing!" Jon declared, fuming. "Our horses might be able to swim across the Trident, I suppose, but not with armored men on their back. We'd need to build rafts to pole our steel across, helms and mail and lances, and we don't have the trees for that. And meanwhile, Lord Edric is fighting a lonely war..." he balled his hand into a fist.

"Lord Frey would be a fool to try and bar our way." the Greatjon spoke. "We have ten times his numbers. You can take the Twins if you need to, Your Grace."

"That's what I intend to do...but not when we have friends on the inside..." Rickon said. And Benjen nodded his head. "We must wait until Ser Stevron Frey joins his forces with ours. Once we're together, we can storm the bridge and take the Twins. I will personally hang Walder Frey's head on a pike." he growled.

"Aye...in the meantime, we'd best set camp." the Greatjon suggested. And that's exactly what they did.

In the midst of the night, Ser Stevron Frey and his younger brother, Olyvar Frey sneaked out of the Twins with five hundred men-at-arms and two hundred archers, they approached Rickon's camp in the nearby forest and linked their forces together. The next day, Rickon and his host approached the Twins but the Lord of the Crossing refused to let them cross until his terms and conditions were met, in anger, Rickon pulled his host back and watited.

A raven flew out of a window from the tower, and it reached no more than a few meters before it was shot down by a fast swirling arrow, the raven gave a cry of pain before crashing onto the field. Jon Snow with a bow on his right hand, approached the downed raven and took out the note attached to it's legs, before handing it over to Rickon.

"It's a birthday message to his grandniece. Walda." Rickon said, reading from the note.

"Or so my father would have you think." Ser Stevron Frey commented.

"Keep shooting them down. We can't risk Lord Walder sending word of our movement to the Lannisters." Benjen ordered, and Jon gave a quick nod.

"What now...I won't sit idly by and leave Edric to deal with the Lannisters." Rickon said, turning from lord to lord, asking them for their opinion.

"Storm the Twins...kill everyone. Let the realm know the true meaning of vengeance." Stevron suggested, he pointed his finger at the bridge. "If we don't strike now like we did with the Kingslayer and the whore of his sister, we will find ourselves in Robb Stark's shoes in another year's time, being slaughtered at a dinner-lit wedding. We must strike...and strike now." he said.

"I agree." the Greatjon said, hand resting on the pommel of his sword. "And what do you men of the North and Riverland say?" he asked, turning to face the soldiers. In response, they gave a loud cheer.

"You have your answer Rick." Jon said, with a smug.

Rickon laughed, and drew out his own sword. He pointed it at the Twins and bellowed in his loudest voice. "Take the Twins!" the soldiers roared, their spears and swords high in the air as they followed the King in the North.

The guards on the bridge were taken completely by surprise when the large host of Northerners and Riverlanders charged at the bridge, and attacked the forces stationed there, most were too shocked to fight back and were easily cut down. The Greatjon charged in first, wielding his large sword and sliced a man in half, he turned and beheaded another, he was moving from soldier to soldier as if he was cutting through butter. Slicing all of them down easily despite his old age. The clashing sound of steel meeting steel echoed down the bridge, as both sides tried to gain the upper hand, blood was spilled and the stench of death was becoming more evident in the air.

"Any men who dies with a clean sword, I'll whip his fucking corpse!" he yelled, and the soldiers begin fighting more fiercely and with that came the sounds of more screaming men.. Benjen and Olyvar stood side by side, firing arrows at oncoming Frey soldiers, bringing them down with ease.

"Having fun?" Benjen asked, releasing an arrow which struck the temple of a Frey soldier.

"You bet!" Olyvar shouted over the roaring crowd, he ducked and fired an arrow. "Come on, let's take this bridge!" he yelled, and the Frey archers followed him, with Benjen covering their backs.

The doors of the castle came crashing down when the Umber soldiers broke down the locks and came running through the gates, killing everyone in sight. The Greatjon gave a war cry as he beheaded Lothar Frey, and threw his head at the daughters of Walder Frey, making them scream in fright. More and more soldiers poured in from all sides, breaking the windows and shattering the glass as they tried to enter the keep. But when they breached the great hall, Lord Walder Frey was gone.

"Where is that dog!" the Greatjon growled, tossing the throne aside, smashing it in the process. "Find him!" he commanded, and the soldiers spread out.

However, Rickon had already gotten to the Lord of the Crossing first. His direwolf, had chased Walder Frey up towards the highest tower of the Twins and cornered him there, leaving no exit. "Channon, to me." he ordered, and the large direwolf leaped off the whimpering and scarred old man. The King in the North approached the cowering old man, and lifted his chin with the tip of his sword which was coated with blood from both Black Walder Frey and Walder Rivers. He looked into Walder Frey's eyes, sending the old man into a state of fright. "My family sends their regards..." he said coldly, and lifted up his sword.

"Mercy!" Walder Frey screamed. His screams were silent with the sounds of a sword slashing.

The fighting on the bridge came to a halt, all eyes were focused on the balcony where Rickon Stark stood, his cloak flapping in the wind, his massive direwolf at his side, and bloodied sword in his right hand. On his left, he held onto the head of Walder Frey, he lifted the head high in the air, and the Northern soldiers and their allies burst into cheers. The soldiers of House Frey threw down their arms and surrendered. The Twins had fell.

Jon looked up and saw Rickon brandishing the head of Walder Frey. He smiled and hugged the nearest soldier near him, as they cheered, and jeered at the faces of the Frey men-at-arms who had laid down their arms and surrendered. Rickon then recognized Ser Stevron Frey as the new Lord of the Crossing.

With the Twins under the control of friendly soldiers, Rickon then proceed towards Riverrun to link his forces up with Lord Hoster Tully and his son, Edmure Tully, before heading towards the Baratheon camp at Oxcross, where Edric and his uncle, Renly were waiting and fighting a lonely war with the Mountain's men. While the long column of soldiers crossed the long bridge, Rickon gazed up to see the head of Walder Frey impaled on the pike, where it was seated at the highest peak of the tower.

**Oxcross**

The Northern and the Riverland came in on a cold windy morning, bringing sixty-thousand knights and three thousand men-at-arms from their various castles and lands. The steel points of their spears winked in the pale sunlight as the column approached the camp. Edric Storm now formally legitimized and known to all as Edric Baratheon, the heir of the Iron Throne watched them from a guard tower atop a hill near the entrance of the camp, behind him was his uncle, Renly Baratheon. The King in the North himself led them, his step-brother Jon Snow and uncle, Benjen rode beside him beneath the banners of a grey direwolf on a white background.

"Your Grace!" Edric called from atop the tower. "It's about time you all got here."

Rickon laughed from the saddle of his horse. "Forgive us for arriving late, for we had to deal with some minor situations when we had to cross the Green Fork, let's just say that the Late Walder Frey had met an untimely end." he said, dismounting from his horse. He watched as the young Edric, leaped off the tower and landed in front of him without breaking a bone, he raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying yourself huh?" he asked.

"Aye, that I am. Even though it is until this war is over." Edric replied, still elated that he was old enough to command and lead soldiers to battle, the best of all was, that he was old enough to pick up a real steel sword. "I have six thousand men here, and with the additional troops from the Tyrells, we'll have about eight thousand. But my uncle insisted that we wait for our Northern allies to arrive before we storm Golden Tooth, even though the Mountain's brother has pledged his sword to us." he said with a pout.

"Or so we've heard." Benjen said, patting the neck of his horse. "That the Warden of the West has called the banners, to his home at Casterly Rock. If it may be so...then we could crush them all at once but it'll also be a problem if a single scout sneak pass our watch." he added.

"Benjen is right" Hoster Tully spoke up. "We need to blockade all passes and entrances to the North and station high ranking and trustworthy commanders to command the soldiers that would guard the passes. What say you, King Edric? Will you listen to our counsel?" he asked.

"I may be a man now, but I'm still a child at heart. I'll leave the decision making and planning to wise men like you. So, yes, I'll listen to your orders." Edric said with a nod. "Uncle, I need you and the Tyrell army and set up a blockade near Deep Den." he ordered, and Renly nodded. "Lord Beric, I need you to lead your host and storm Ashemark, take it and hold it. If Tywin or any of his men manages to slip past our army, try to capture them alive if not...rain them with arrows." Lord Beric dipped his head, and left to do his lord's bidding. While Renly and Beric Dondarrion prepared their forces to depart, the remaining lords went into the commander's tent.

"Golden Tooth would prove a major problem if they discovered that we are camping in the valley behind them." Brynden Blackfish said. He moved a Stag-shaped chess piece and placed it on Golden Tooth. "We must split our forces into two if we are to take both castles by nightfall." he added.

"Aye..." the Greatjon agreed. He took a Wolf-shaped piece and placed it on the field near the camp. "I will lead ten thousand northerners and face the Mountain in frontal combat, while Lord Edric and the Baratheons storm Golden Tooth." he said. And several lords nodded in agreement.

"Right. Then what would King Rickon do?" Edric asked, casting a look at Rickon, who sat studying the map.

"I'll lead a group of cavalry around Oxcross and lead them right into Clegane's Keep," Rickon replied, placing a Lion-shaped piece and placed it on the field, near the Wolf-shaped piece. "With the battle happening at Oxcross, and the majority of the Lannister force away, the defense of Clegane's Keep would be lowered as the Mountain himself will definitely face his brother in combat." he said, and Sandor Clegane cracked his knuckles.

"I'll deliver his head on a silver plate." the Hound growled.

"It's good that you're eager to meet him in battle." Jon said. A smile on his face. "But do not throw away your life so rash, we would need men like you when we take Casterly Rock." The Hound responded with a nod.

"Then it's settled." Edric said, standing up. "We'll reunite our forces back here when all objectives have been secured and accomplished." he added, and everyone stood up. But then he suddenly remembered about Loren Lannister. "Wait, what about Loren Lannister?" he asked.

"He's currently leading his forces against the Crag." Benjen replied. "He will meet us when we storm Casterly Rock." he said. "We should get going before the sun is high up in the air." he suggested.

The combined army, then slowly separated themselves, leaving behind only four hundred men to guard and defend the camp in case of enemy attacks. Rickon led a small group of Tully, Baratheon and Stark knights to a secret pass that went around the valley, accompanying him was Jon Snow, Lord Hoster, the Blackfish and Edmure Tully. The remainder of the Northern forces followed the Greatjon and Benjen towards the large field, within sights of Clegane's Keep in an effort to draw the Mountain out, using his brother, Sandor, as bait. Edric and the remaining forces consisting of a mixture of all three major Houses and many other Vassal Houses headed towards Golden Tooth.

**Battle of Oxcross**

"Come on lads! Charge!" Benjen shouted on the back of his horse, as he led the charge against the Lannister forces. "Do not let a single of them escape! If we are to die today, be sure you take half of them with us!" he yelled. The soldiers of the North combined their might and kept on fighting across the fields of Oxcross. The levies and knights were the easiest to fall, but the Mountain himself was the hardest, and it was the Mountain himself that caused many northerners to die.

Ser Gregor Clegane, best known to the realm as the infamous Mountain, stood tall with his giant two-handed sword, slicing down anyone foolish enough to challenge him. Already, hundreds have fallen to his blade, that the field around him was covered with blood and his armor was stained with blood from his defeated foes. The Lannister soldiers massed behind him, thinking that he would protect them, but they were wrong when a familiar voice startled the Mountain.

"Brother! Your time has come!" Sandor Clegane yelled, as he leaped off his horse and charged at his brother. It was a fight between two of the strongest men in all of the Seven Kingdoms, and best of all, they were both brothers and it was a fight that all tried to avoid.

The two brothers, hacked their swords at each other, and dodged each others attack and it looks as if it was a complete draw between the two. Both the Greatjon and Benjen entered the fray to help the Hound defeat his foe, with the added help, defeating Gregor became much easier. But one does not simply defeats the Mountain, as it was clearly seen by all that day, despite being impaled by mulitple arrows and crossbow bolts, Ser Gregor still managed to carry on fighting. However, the Hound was much younger and faster than his older brother, he avoided and blocked many of his brother's fruitle attacks and managed to run his sword through his brother's side, forcing the mighty Mountain to kneel.

"Heh...the pup defeats his master." the Mountain spat, as blood oozed out of his mouth.

"Silence!' the Hound roared, and beheaded his brother with one stroke of his sword. He picked up the head and lifted it high in the air, and the Lannisters broke off in fright. He gave a loud war cry and gave chase with the rest of the soldiers. Both the Greatjon and Benjen watched the entire scene in awe.

"He's good..." the Greatjon whistled.

"Aye...but now let's focus, we can talk more later." Benjen said, and the two of them charged at the fleeing Lannister forces. _I hope that Rickon is having a much more easier time than me._

**Clegane's Keep**

The gates of Clegane's Keep swung open, and three hundred Lannister levies charged out, Rickon guessed that most of them were farmers or conscripts who have never ever held a sword or spear in their entire life. And he was proven right, when the Lannister forces were routed by a small group of Tully cavalry, led by Hoster Tully himself. Archers started forming on the walls and rained arrows upon both sides. In the confusion, Rickon lost sight of his grandfather.

"Keep on pushing!" Jon ordered, leading the charge against the oncoming Lannister forces.

"Shields!" Brynden Blackfish yelled. The combined forces, lifted up their shields to block the oncoming shower of arrows, but some reacted a little too late and were killed. The legendary Blackfish, gave the command to push on. "Charge!" he roared, the soldiers lowered their shields and ran forward.

"Scale the walls!" Edmure Tully shouted, when his men reached the lower end of the wall.

A few of Edmure's men managed to scale up the walls and routed the archers, halting the showers of arrows, and opened the gate for the main force to charge in. Rickon himself led the charge, galloping in on his mighty steed, with his huge direwolf at his sight. The mighty form of the beast brought fear and terror to the remaining Lannister forces, that they surrendered without a fight, and were taken prisoner, among them was Ser Kevan Lannister, the brother of the Old Lion himself. And Lancel Lannister.

But it was not a victory for Rickon, for he had lost a third of his men during the siege, his grandfather was among them. After the battle, Brynden, Edmure and Rickon scoured the field of dead bodies to search for Lord Hoster, after searching for several hours, they almost gave up hope when Rickon saw a familiar looking armor laying on the ground. They ran towards it, and that was where they found Lord Hoster, the Lord of Riverrun, body peppered with arrows and his legs crushed by the weight of his steed, there was no way that he could have survived.

Rickon then ordered a trustworthy captain of House Stark to stay behind with the remaining men to guard and secure the Keep. He returned back to the camp with a sorrowful expression on his face, when he returned with the body of Lord Hoster, the commotion around the camp grew from celebration to silence. All had their heads bowed down in respect. Edric and the Baratheon bannermen returned a short while later, having completing their objective in taking Golden Tooth, but when he heard about the death of Lord Hoster, he ordered the combined force to return to Riverrun, so that they could plan and rethink their strategy.

"It has always fallen to a few to sacrifice for the good of many." Jon quoted.

**Riverrun**

The banners of House Tully, Stark, Baratheon, Umber and may others flew in the wind as the soldiers who held them stood to full attention. Rickon stood at the front, his uncle Benjen at his side and Jon a little further behind. The Greatjon and his son stood behind their liege lord. Edric and the rest of the Baratheon bannermen stood to the right, keeping their heads bowed. And soldiers from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms attended the funeral, including Eddard Stark, and his family.

Since, Edmure was the heir to the lordship, he was the one chosen to fire the arrow that would mark the end of the ceremony. He stood on the bank, with bow in hand while Robb and Brynden pushed the boat containing the body of Lord Hoster, dressed in his best finery, with a flag of House Tully covering his body and his sword on top of his chest, clutched by both of his hands.

The heir of Riverrun, stepped forward and picked up an arrow, he lighted it and fired it into the sky, but it missed the boat by inches. He took a deep breath before firing another one, and missed again. The crowd of civilians could be heard murmuring and jeering among themselves about his behavior. And before Brynden could step in, like he did last time, Rickon approached and asked his uncle politely.

"Let me." he said, and Edmure gladly allowed him to take the bow.

Rickon, pulled back the bow string and pointed towards the sky, he released it and the arrow went flying in the air until it struck the tip of the boat causing it to go up in flames. Everyone watched in silence until the boat disappeared over the horizon, and one by one, the lords and high ranking members of the combined army retreated to Riverrun's Great Hall. Eddard, and his family were granted the permission to be honorary members in their war council.

The war council convened at four long trestle tables arranged in a broken square. Edmure sat in the high seat of the Tullys, with Brynden Blackfish at his side, and House Tully's bannermen arrayed to his right and left and along the side tables. The northern lords sat opposite, with Rickon and Benjen facing Edmure across the tables. However, they were fewer. The Greatjon sat Rickon's left hand, and then Jon Snow; Smalljon Umber and Ser Stevron Frey were to the right of Benjen. Edric and the rest occupied the right, with the young King sitting in the center, all of his bannermen were present with the exception of his uncle and Lord Beric Dondarrion. Eddard Stark and his family sat on the left.

Many of the lords wanted to march on Casterly Rock at once, to meet the Old Lion and end Lannister power for all time. Still some counseled patience. They kept on raging and planning throughout the night, with Jason Mallister advising that they should focus on strengthening their defenses and resting their weary troops. But the Greatjon would have none of it. They should finish the work they began on Clegane's Keep, Oxcross and Golden Tooth. March to Casterly Rock and bring Renly's army down as well. What the Greatjon urged, Bracken opposed, as ever; then came the situation of Stannis Baratheon.

"Stannis is not the king." Edric said. It was the first time he had spoken in the long meeting.

"You cannot mean to concede to Joffrey, my lord," Selwyn Tarth said. "He was born of incest."

"My father gave the permission for my uncle, Renly to rule kingdom in his stead until I come of age, yes, I agree that this must be a shock to many of you. For in your eyes, I am a twenty year old man, but I am actually only a ten year old boy." Edric replied.

"Stannis is crowned." said Stevron Frey. "Dragonstone and Davos Seaworth support his claim, and the Ironborn will not be laggardly. If the Balon Greyjoy pledges his support to Stannis, Westeros will be in great danger of being raided again."

Rickon had enough of the arguments. He stood up. "My lords! Here's what I say to Stannis Baratheon." he spat. "Stannis Baratheon is nothing to me. Why should he rule over us? What does he know about the Wall or the wolfswood or the barrows of the First Men? Even his god is wrong!" he said, and several lords burst out laughing. "Why shouldn't the Stormlands rule themselves again? It was the dragons they bowed to, and now the dragons are dead!" he drew out his sword and pointed at Edric with the tip of his blade. "There sits the only king I mean to draw my sword with." he thundered. "The Storm King!"

"I'll have peace on those terms." Meryn Trant said. "Stannis can keep his castle and his iron chair too." he eased his longsword from it's scabbard. "The Storm King!" he said, kneeling.

Barristan Selmy stood. "The Storm King!" he devlared, and laid his sword on the ground. And the reach lords were rising too, Tarly and Florent and Redwyne, houses who had never been ruled from Storm's End, yet Rickon watched them rise and draw their blades, bending their knees and shouting the old words that had not been heard in the realm for more than three hundred years, since Aegon the Dragon had come to make the Seven Kingdoms one...yet now were heard again, ringing from the timbers of his grandfather's hall:

"The Storm King!"

"The Storm King!"

"THE STORM KING!"

Eddard Stark and his entire family watched the entire scene in awe, Arya with her mouth hanging open that Bran had to cover his nose. Sansa was equally stunned, but Robb just nodded his head in approval, and Catelyn Stark watched as the bastard knelt at the feet of Edric Baratheon, a bastard who at the end became the legendary Storm King.

Rickon approached his family. "It's done." he said, handing a scroll over to his father. "I have fully recognize Edric Baratheon as the Storm King, and there would be no more a single King ruling the entire Westeros." he explained.

"Then...who would rule the North?" Bran asked, a little timid of his younger brother's now huge size.

Rickon raised an eyebrow. "He's standing in front of you." he answered, he expected either his father or Robb to argue or retort, but it didn't happen, instead they were smiling at him.

"After hearing about my fate in your other life..." Robb shivered as he spoke. "I will not take the throne even if I'm the eldest, you can run things from now on. You say, and I'll obey."

"Really?" Rickon asked, his childish demeanor taking over. But he immediately recovered. "Edric will rule the Stormlands and the Reach, Loren Lannister will rule the Westerlands, and I shall rule the North, all together we will have three Kings. And all of us will pledge our swords only to defend against foreign threats from this shores or abroad. But talking about being a King, I would need a certain family member to become my first loyal Kingsguard" he said, and Bran's eyes widened.

"Me!" Bran yelled, jumping with joy. "Pick me! I won't let you down brother! I promise!"

Rickon laughed. "It's a little weird for me, being the oldest among you all..." he replied, and he took the chance to ruffle Bran's hair in revenge. "Aye, tell you what. If you stop bullying me after the war, I might consider it." he said, and Bran nodded his agreement.

"Your Grace!" Jon approached with a dip of his head, he pointed towards the door. "King Loren Lannister has arrived with his forces, they're camping around Riverrun as we speak. Renly and the Tyrells have also arrived." he reported.

"Right, thanks for the information brother." Rickon said, clasping Jon's shoulders. "Go, get some rest, I'll handle the diplomacy shit." he added, heading towards the exit. His direwolf, at his side.

"With a direwolf that big...Rick sure would win every thing." Robb whistled when he saw the large direwolf, that only a few days ago was a small little black coated pup. But when he saw the fear in Jon's eyes, his smile faded. "Jon...what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Jon looked at his feet, his fingers running up and down the pommel of his sword. "Sixty thousand Lannister forces have been gathered in Casterly Rock, Tywin's reinforcements have arrived and I fear for the soldiers we left behind in the Westerlands." he said, looking Robb in the eye.

"Oh..." was all Robb could say.

"Lord Rickard Snow would rather fight to the last men then surrender his castle. I can still recall that fateful day, when smoke begin rising from your father's castle, and I led the northern host to investigate what had happened to our neighbor. When we arrived, we saw the castles in flames and bodies all around, from both Lannisters and your father's household guards." Eddard said, looking at Jon, as he recounted the events that occurred.

"At first, I thought that we had arrived too late, and that the little young boy which I was named godfather of was dead, lying in the castle. But I was proven wrong, when Lord Rickard Karstark discovered a young boy, dressed in tattered clothing, leaning against the trunk of a tree. I was the fist on scene, and I saw the sigil of House Snow wrapped around your body, and I knew on first sight that you were Lord Snow's son."

"King Rickon have promised me the head of Tywin Lannister, and I will not rest until his head sits on the highest peak in all of the Seven Kingdoms." Jon said harshly, his eyes filled with fury as he clenched his fists. Without another word, he turned and stormed away towards the exit, and Bran ran after him.

"Wait!" the young boy called. "I'm sure father has an explanation for what he said to you...but I just wanted you to know that, despite what mother or the rest may think. I will always treat you as a brother, like what father said, once a Stark always a Stark, you were raised in our family thus you are a Stark." he said.

"I appreciate your kind words Bran..." Jon said softly. "But I'm afraid that I cannot face Lord Eddard until my heart decides to forgive him. I...hope you understand."

Bran nodded. "Yes, I do. I will feel the same." he said. And the two foster-brothers embraced each other in a brotherly hug, Bran clinging onto Jon's neck. They stayed in that position for what seemed an eternity before parting, when a loud horn was blown sounding the departure. Bran stayed and watched as Jon rode out with the combined army towards another battle, but he didn't know that this would be the last and final time he sees Jon. _Until you return brother..._


End file.
